


No Going Back

by squidiot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Identity Reveal, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidiot/pseuds/squidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien rejects Marinette, a broken Ladybug finds comfort in her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is kicking my ass right now, so my updates on all my stories may be slightly hectic. Attempting to dig myself out of it is going to be a bitch, but we'll see how it works out.

“Marinette, I’m sorry…” 

She was stupid, so stupid to think she even stood a chance with Adrien Agreste. She should have known he would have rejected her.

“There’s someone else I like.” 

Of course there was; Marinette wasn’t pretty like Chloe, she wasn’t sweet like Rose or bubbly like Alya. For the longest time she could barely utter a word to Adrien, he probably thought she was just a weird classmate. Of course, with the way they had been getting along, as they spent more time together, Marinette had allowed herself to believe that maybe they did have a chance. But that was just a delusion, and when she confessed she had probably ruined their friendship.

She had hoped to find solace in becoming Ladybug; her alter ego gave her a sense of confidence she couldn’t find as Marinette. Ladybug would hold her head high in the midst of heartbreak, or so she thought. 

Now, sitting on the edge of a rooftop with her head resting on her knees, Ladybug felt tears slide down her cheeks. Chest aching and breath coming out in short gasps that seemed to fill the silence of the night, for the first time both halves of Marinette were completely and utterly broken. 

She would never be good enough for Adrien Agreste, and she was an idiot for believing otherwise.

She didn’t notice the figure that approached her, black leather blending with the night background, until her partner’s voice broke the heavy silence Ladybug was practically suffocating in.

“My Lady?” She stood up with a gasp, her head swiveling to look at Chat Noir as he approached her, his expression a mixture of concern and confusion.

“Chat,” Ladybug choked out, tears pricking her eyes, and she frantically rubbed at her face, trying to stop them before Chat saw them; although as his mask moved with his eyebrows, she doubted she was doing a convincing job of making herself look okay. 

He took another hesitant step forward, and at the tap of his boots Ladybug felt her body stiffen. She wanted to run, to escape the piercing green gaze that had her frozen in place. Yes, Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team, but if he saw her like this, distraught because of a boy, because she was rejected, what would he think of her then?

“What’s wrong, Ladybug?” Chat’s voice was soft though, and as he took another step Ladybug felt her resolve crumble with her body and she felt her body slide forward just as Chat took the final step and caught her, holding her as they both knelt to the ground. 

“I,” she hiccuped, short breaths following her cries, and she burrowed her face into her partner’s chest, feeling him draw comforting circles on her back.

“Bugaboo, you can tell me anything,” despite everything, Ladybug felt a laugh tumble out of her at the familiar nickname. 

“It’s stupid, Chat,” She whispered, clutching to him like a lifeline, and for her he was. As Chat crouched there, holding her, the tip of his mask playing with her hair, Ladybug felt tears slide down her cheeks. Instead of replying to her, Chat remained silent, petting her hair and rubbing her back and letting his presence be known to her, letting her know she wasn’t alone.

“I got my heart broken,” she whispered to him finally, after she had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences. Saying the words out loud, acknowledging her heartbreak had Ladybug clutching Chat even tighter, her eyes closed tightly at the admission. 

She almost cried out when he gently pushed her away.

Holding her at arm's length though, Chat’s gaze was unwavering as he spoke, “Whoever it was, they’re an idiot.” 

Ladybug let out a mirthless chuckle at that, “Thank you kitty, but he-” the words died in her throat at Chat’s expression, had his eyes always been such a beautiful shade of green?

“He’s an idiot,” Chat repeated, smiling softly and gently pushing her bangs back, the claw of his glove sending a shiver through her body. Why was she acting like this? This was Chat Noir, her dorky, pun loving partner, not someone she had feelings for. He wasn’t Adrien.

But Adrien rejected you, a small voice in the back of her head said quietly.

“I guess he is,” she murmured, her hand coming up to brush through Chat’s blonde locks, surprised at the silky texture of it. A rumble started in his chest, his eyes narrowing in pleasure as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching softly. It was nice, watching Chat smile in pleasure, at the mercy of her hands, and Ladybug felt herself lean in, her own eyes closing as she captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

He pushed her away almost immediately, although he was a bit dazed; Ladybug herself was in shock at his actions, had all his flirting, his declarations of love been jokes, and she hurried to apologize, “I’m so sor-”

“Don’t” Chat responded, a hand moving to caress her cheek, “My lady, it’s not that I...don’t want to. Believe me I do, but you aren’t thinking clearly.”

“No,” Ladybug smiled, her arms coming around to loop around her kitty’s neck, “I think I finally am thinking clearly.” And she pressed her lips to his again, running her hands back to his hair.

Chat made a sound of surprise, but after a moment he returned the kiss with a smile, his arms moving to her lower back, pulling her closer until she was practically seated in his lap.

She didn’t know what this was, what was happening, all she knew was that kissing Chat warmed her heart, just as much as thinking of being with Adrien had. They barely knew anything about each other, their partnership had been built over protecting Paris from evil. How long had they been teetering on the line between friendship and something more. And as Chat's lips brushed her own, all thoughts of Adrien and heartache left her mind. No, Ladybug wouldn’t dare put a label on whatever this was.

All she knew was that there was no going back to how things used to be.


End file.
